I Love You
by MarblesG
Summary: During the fight with P'li, Suyin watches as Lin gets blasted off the cliff side from the explosion. Memories resurface and the need to tell her sister back makes Suyin follow her down.


**Disclaimer: I don't own LoK**

* * *

"I love you."

Suyin let her mouth drop in surprise. Her eyes followed the figure of her big sister as she scaled the large pile of earth, an explosion following her every footstep. The metal clan matriarch found that her left hand was shaking, either from anxiousness of letting Lin down when her turn came or the fact that her older sister had just finally crushed any doubt that Su had thinking Lin had not fully forgave her. She grabbed her left with her right. _No. I'm going to come through for Lin. Get it together, Su._

Her eyes followed as Lin hit the ground several feet away from P'li. One, two chunks of rocks flew towards the combustion woman but she just dodged them like they were nothing. The firebender wasn't shy and shot at Lin. The chief of police put up an earth wall to shield herself, but the blast was too strong, sending her flying. Su could have sworn she had heard her sister shriek.

Suyin's eyes widened as the speed at which Lin was traveling was too fast for the ground below to keep up. The younger Bei Fong's panic heightened.

"Lin. Lin. Lin! LIN!"

Her sister's body disappeared over the cliff.

"Found you."

Su turned back to P'li and found her getting ready to blast her. So she ran. She ran straight for the cliff. Her legs were fast, but the explosions behind her seemed to still be too close for her liking. Suyin pushed harder. Her feet finally touched the edge of the cliff and she jumped.

Before gravity caught up with her, Suyin quickly bent her metal armor off and sent it towards P'li who was in mid shot. Su scowled hard and cupped the metal plates of her armor around the tall firebender's head as a parting gift.

She only heard the explosion as she began her descent down the cliff side.

Her green eyes searched for the recognizable uniform of the chief of police. Suyin looked for anything, the black metal plates, her sister's gray hair, even the small shine of the golden chief badge that their mother used to wear which Lin wore proudly. As she continued falling, her sight began to get clouded by tears.

Suddenly, metal cables wrapped around her waist. Suyin's body halted harshly. She hissed at the tightness of the cables. Her eyes followed its path and she couldn't help but tear up even more at what she found.

Lin was holding the cable, the upper part of her uniform in tatters, with that beautiful scowl Su had missed for 30 years.

"You are such as idiot, Su!"

Suyin just laughed in relief. "I am your sister."

Lin began to pull her sister up towards her. As Su got closer, a look of horror spread across her face. She could see that Lin's uniform was completely gone on her right side and her shoulder down to her forearm was sizzling with burnt skin.

Su sent her own metal cables up and she grabbed Lin by the waist. The chief of police bended her hands and feet off the cliff side. She had them stuck on to prevent her from falling again. Her older sister let her own cables retract back and she slumped in her sister's arms.

"She got you, huh?"

Lin let her head lift up. "Just a bit. Good thing I'm left handed, right?"

"Why are you even trying to be funny right now?" Su chuckled sadly. Her eyes didn't leave Lin's burning skin.

"Because," The chief of police shifted slightly to get a hold on Su's cables as well. "It worked for Mom whenever she got hurt."

The two Bei Fong's scaled back up the mountain. When they reached the top, Lin and Su looked up just in time to see Zaheer flying away with Korra.

"Did he just…fly?"

* * *

_"Mom!"_

_Toph let her eyes open slightly at the sound of both her children's voices. She had only gotten to sleep for about three hours. Katara had been healing her since she had got back from the trail. As tired as she was, the chief of police needed to feel her children._

_Lin carefully lifted her four year old sister onto their mother's lap who was lying in bed. She in turn climbed onto the side of the bed. _

_"Don't move too much, Su. Mom is hurt."_

_"Mom?"_

_Toph let her hands rest on Suyin's hips. The small girl pulled her mother's hands up to her face. The master earthbender went into their usual routine in which Toph would feel every feature of her daughter's face. Her fingers skimmed over Su's nose, eyes, lips, and cheeks. She chuckled._

_"Well, you look the same as far as I can feel."_

_"Lin turn."_

_"Alright then, badgermole. Get over here Lin."_

_The older of the two sisters grabbed her mother's unusually weak hands and brought them to her own face. The comfort she got from the calluses on her mother's seasoned hands was all Lin needed for her to begin tearing up. Toph felt one tear slip out and her thumb wiped it away carefully._

_"Was that a tear I just felt?"_

_Lin carefully wiped her face furiously of any sign of weakness. "No."_

_"Liar." Toph just smirked. "But that's okay. I'm sorry you two were so worried, but you gotta remember that this is your Mom we are talking about! I'll be a-okay in no time!"_

_Lin just held one of her mother's hands to her face. The other was back on Suyin's hip. "Katara said that you got bloodbended. Can people really do that, Mom?"_

_The two girls heard their mother sigh. There was still that smirk they loved so much on her face though. "Yeah. Some losers like to use it because they can't beat other people with just regular waterbending."_

_"Cheaters." Lin said with a scowl._

_"Definitely. But you won't have to worry about that stuff anymore. Twinkle Toes took care of it. He can't hurt anyone anymore."_

_Suyin laid her head on her mother's chest. Toph just stroked the black silky hair of her youngest daughter. "Mom, you still hurt."_

_"This? Pfff." Toph laughed. "I'll be fine. Katara is gonna take care of me and she'll get my chi flowing again so I can earthbend like normal."_

_"You can't see anything, Mom?"_

_Toph turned her head to her oldest. "Nope."_

_"Oh." Both little girls' face fell._

_Their mother just shook them gently. "I never could you dum dums!"_

_Lin and Suyin couldn't help the giggle that crawled up their throats. "Mom!"_

* * *

"You know, you didn't have to come and help me get ready. I'm sure you want to be with Opal as much as you can."

Suyin just looked through the bag she had brought to her sister's home. "It's fine. I already had my time with my daughter. She seemed to have wanted more of Bolin's attention anyway" She threw a pair of gray pants towards her sister. "Put that on."

"Bossy." Lin, however, did as she was told. Although she was one handed, she still managed to pull the pants up to her waist. "Are these the clothes I was dressed with in Zaofu?"

"Yup." Suyin held the gray shirt in her hands and walked over to her sister. She carefully maneuvered her burned arm out of its sling, into the shirt sleeve, and back into its sling. Su helped Lin put on the rest of the shirt. "There is no way you are putting on that police uniform."

Lin just scowled. "I have my own clothes you know."

"Well you look good in these." The last thing she helped Lin put on was the black over vest. Her outfit was complete minus the arms bands and metal plates on her collar. "I think you need one more thing."

She was surprised to see her sister smile at her and point over to her dresser. "Get the black piece in the farthest left drawer."

The younger Bei Fong did as she was told and grinned with glee when she opened the wooden drawer. She pulled out the beautiful black meteorite bracelet. "You kept it."

"Of course. Mom would kill me if she thought I threw it out." Lin carefully bended the bracelet out of her sister's hand, shifted its shape, and wrapped it around her head. It matched Suyin's thin head band.

Su laughed at her older sister. "Gosh, people might think we're twins again."

Lin groaned. "That happened once. I don't even know how. We have different skin tones."

"It doesn't matter. Those idiots never said anything to us ever again after we sunk them into the ground."

"Yeah we did." The smirk that appeared on her face reminded Su of their mother. "I never liked going to those war anniversary parties anyways. Any party actually. Exactly for the reason of dealing with ignorant upperclassmen."

Su put her hands on her hips. "You are such a sour puss. When was the last time you attended such an event?"

"Months ago, when there was a revolution going on in the city."

"I heard about that. Something about ridding bending from the world? What a ridiculous idea."

Lin sat on the bed slowly and put her left hand on her knee. Su noticed the atmosphere change in the room and she looked at her sister who was staring down at the ground. "What is it?"

The eldest Bei Fong took in a breath before speaking. "I lost my bending for a bit during the revolution."

Suyin gasped. "What?"

"I sacrificed myself for Tenzin and the kids. I couldn't let them take their airbending away."

Lin hadn't even notice her sister come to sit next to her on the bed. Suyin's arm came around her gently. "I am so sorry, Lin. I can't even imagine what that was like."

"I couldn't feel the earth talking back to me no matter how hard I tried slamming my foot down or slamming my hands against the metal of my jail cell. I felt like I lost Mom…and you."

"Well you didn't lose neither of us. We are still here for you."

Lin shifted her position on the bed. She pushed herself further into the middle of the mattress. With her left hand, she patted her lap. Su knew exactly what her sister was asking and she positioned herself just like she used to when they were kids. Whenever Suyin couldn't sleep or their mother wasn't there at night due to police duties, Lin would let Su lay her head in her lap. Her older sister would comb through her hair with her fingers until she fell asleep. Thirty years later, the two sisters were doing the same thing. Lin ran her fingers through her sister's now graying hair while Su closed her eyes and savored the nostalgic feeling she had been missing all along.

"I could have lost you that day we were fighting the red lotus. You are still the biggest idiot I have ever met, jumping off the side of a cliff on purpose."

Su kept her eyes closed as she spoke. "I knew what I was doing. I was trying to save you."

"Well I obviously had everything under control so throwing yourself off of a mountain was just you being stupid."

The younger of the two scoffed. "I know you could have just shot out your own metal cables. I just wanted to make sure, Lin. I could have saved myself. You don't need to worry about me anymore."

"Yes I do."

"Why?"

"Because I'm your big sister."

Suyin couldn't help the tears building up in her eyes. She would tell anyone that this is the most she has cried in years. "That's right. You are again."

Lin let her fingers stay within her sister's hair. "I always was. I was just being terribly stubborn."

"Yeah you were." Suyin sniffled.

"Are you crying?"

"No!" Su sat up and wiped her eyes furiously. Lin just gave her sister a lop-sided smile.

When her sister finished cleaning her face, Lin looked her right in the eyes and asked her. "But really, why did you throw yourself off the cliff?"

"I couldn't let you go when I didn't say it back."

"What?"

Suyin grabbed her sister's good hand and brought it to her face. Lin, following her mother, felt the curves and edges of her sister's face. Her fingers, callused to the point that Su might have thought that it was their mother, traced her eyes, nose, mouth, and cheeks. Lin got a feel for her sister's face the way their mother used to do back in the day. When she brought her fingers back down, her little sister's eyes were turning red again with emotion.

"I love you too."

* * *

**I just thought that the Lin and Suyin needed something a bit more dramatic. So I added a little something something. Let me know what you think with a review! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
